1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automated speech recognition (xe2x80x9cASRxe2x80x9d) methods and systems. The present invention particularly relates to ASR methods and devices for providing an input speech signal to an ASR platform that approximates an original speech signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ASR platform as known in the art is designed to respond to a reception of a transmitted speech signal (e.g., voice commands) from a transceiver (e.g., mobile phones, embedded car phones, and phone enabled personal data assistants) with an audio signal that corresponds to the context of the transmitted speech signal. However, the performance of prior art ASR platform is adversely affected by any signal degradation of the transmitted speech signal (e.g., acoustical coupling and signal distortion) along a transmission signal path from a user of the transceiver to the ASR platform. Prior art attempts to minimize, if not eliminate, any signal degradation of the transmitted speech signal have generally proven to be unacceptable. The present invention addresses this problem.
The present invention relates to an automated speech recognition filter that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art. Various aspects of the invention are novel, non-obvious, and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the present invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain features, which are characteristic of the embodiments disclosed herein, are described briefly as follows.
One form of the present invention is an automated speech recognition filter including means for determining one or more models representative of a signal degradation of a first speech signal transmitted from a transceiver to the automated speech recognition filter, and means for providing a second speech signal as a function of the model(s) whereby the second speech signal is an approximation of the first speech signal.
A second form of the invention is an automated speech recognition filtering device comprising means for determining one or more models representative of a signal degradation of a first speech signal transmitted from a transceiver to said automated speech recognition filtering device, and means for providing a second speech signal as a function of the model(s) whereby the second speech signal is an approximation of the first speech signal. The automated speech recognition filtering device further comprises a database operable to store a user profile corresponding to the first set of one or more models.
A third form of the invention is an automated speech recognition system comprising means for determining one or more models representative of a signal degradation of a first speech signal transmitted from a transceiver to the automated speech recognition system, and means for providing a second speech signal as a function of the model(s) whereby the second speech signal is an approximation of the first speech signal. The automated speech recognition system further comprises an automated speech recognition platform operable to provide an audio signal in response to a reception of the second speech signal with the audio signal corresponding to a context of the first speech signal.
The foregoing forms, and other forms, features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.